Pandoren Blackheart
Introduction Colonel Pandoren Blackheart was the commanding officer of the 1st Lokian (Infantry) Platoon, based on the desert world of Lok, c.3,650 BBY. Early Life Pandoren was born 3,683 BBY in a moisture farm just a few miles from the city of Anchorhead on Tatooine. His parents, Daniel and Martha, were not rich financially but Pandoren enjoyed the warmth of a happy home during his childhood. Despite spending a lot of time working for his father on the moisture farm as a boy, the Blackheart's found time to educate their son preparing him for something better than the harsh lifestyle the moisture farmers were accustomed to. The Blackheart's had two other children, of which Pandoren was the middle child. His older brother, Damiane, and younger sister, Opyum were also born at the same farm and educated by their parents. Teenage Life Though a quiet young man, Pandoren found himself in trouble in Anchorhead on a semi-regular basis. The city itself (to those that have been there) is well known as a hotspot for gangs and criminal activity, as fringers and spacers try to eke out a living in the harsh desert climate of Tatooine. As a teenager, Pandoren was often bailed out of trouble by his older (and larger) brother Damiane. The boys were close during their teenage years, despite the three year age gap. When Pandoren was 16, Damiane left to join the Republic Army. Two years into his service, the Blackheart's got the knock at the door that no family ever wants to hear. Damiane had been recorded as missing in action during an operation that the Blackheart's were refused information about. This hit Pandoren hard. While Daniel and Martha were able to reconcile eventually the death of their son, Pandoren joined the military himself at age 19 to follow his brothers footsteps and eventually, hopefully, find out the truth behind his disappearance. Pandoren never gave up hope in those early years of finding his brother, not believing him to be dead at all, but no documentation was ever made available to the young soldier that would put his mind at rest Army Career Joining the military at 19, Pandoren quickly began to excel in his studies. It was not long before the Republic Army became the young Pandoren's home. The hard years of labouring on a moisture farm made him a more than suitable candidate for the spartan military life, and Pandoren flourished under his first few commanders. It was not until his posting on Bogden that his aptitude for command was brought to life. Pinned down, their Sergeant lying dead at his feet, Pandoren assumed command of an impossible situation and led his men to safety. The details are, of course, classified, but it's understood that Pandoren was awarded a military cross for his bravery Shortly after the Bogden operation, Pandoren was accepted to Officer School and jumped at the chance to further his career in the Army. Though the training was hard, and not without setbacks, the young Lieutenant excelled in his studies and was pushed through an accelerated program. Pandoren was a Captain by age 27, a Major at 32, and a full bird Colonel by the time he had reached 37. With the war against the Sith Empire escalating towards 3,645 BBY, officers were desperately needed by the Republic, and Colonel Blackheart filled the post of commanding officer of the 1st Lokian (Infantry) Platoon with enthusiasm. Personal Pandoren was married once. During a sightseeing trip to Corellia he stumbled upon a cave mouth in the countryside with the sound of blaster fire coming from within. Curious, he took a step inside the cave and was nearly knocked from his feet by a blue skinned Twi'lek charging out and yelling at him to run. Blaster fire followed the woman out of the cave and Pandoren was hit square in the chest, going down unconscious. It was some hours later when he awoke to find the young woman healing his wounds with great skill, and the two became firm friends, and later husband and wife. Her name was Rala Tanni, a skilled medic in the Republic Auxiliary. During a routine patrol outside the shattered town of Restuss on Rori, Rala was shot and killed instantly. Pandoren was devastated at the loss, and immediately set out to find out what had happened to his wife. Reports were sketchy, and official intelligence classified, but there were rumours enough to set Pandoren's mind on edge that the shot had come from a Republic weapon. To this day, he does not know the truth surrounding his wife's untimely death. The 1st Lokian In the years that followed his wifes death, Pandoren was hit hard by his loss. Turning to drink, and loose women, he buried his sorrow and his anger deep within himself, while his military career appeared to be on the downturn. Even so, and even in these difficult years, Pandoren remained in the high regard of his superiors who sought to restore the Colonel to operational effectiveness. A command post was found in the 1st Lokian, and Pandoren accepted the posting, a little tentatively at first. Category:Characters